The invention involves a method for measuring surface properties of a work-piece using a coordinate measuring device including a scanning molded element supported on the surface and movable relative to it whose position is directly recorded by an optical sensor or a position at least of a marker directly allocated to the scanning molded element is recorded by an optical sensor. Furthermore the invention involves a coordinate measuring device for measuring surface properties of a work-piece including a scanning molded element movable along the coordinate axis of the coordinate measuring device, as well as an optical sensor recording its motion on the surface of the work-piece.
The determination of surface quality facilitates the assessment of the boundary surface of a work-piece. Moreover scanning section devices can be used whereby, for example, the surface is scanned using a sapphire, diamond or a simple steel tip as a scanning needle. The deflection of the scanning needle can be received inductively or even by laser interferometry.
Thus, according to the data processing journal Technician 5(96): 13–20, a scanning tip is passed over a sample surface to determine surface roughness. The scanning tip proceeds from a cantilever. A laser beam is directed toward the exterior surface of the cantilever whose reflection is recorded by means of a PSD sensor. The laser and the PSD sensor consequently form an optical sensor.
A method for measurement magnitude determination of a surface of a test specimen with a scanning element supported on the surface is described in DE 198 24 107 A1, whereby the position of the scanning element is directly recorded with an image-processing sensor, or a position of at least a collimator mark directly allocated to the scanning element is recorded by an image-processing sensor and the surface measured magnitude is ascertained, taking the relative motion between the test specimen and the scanning element into consideration.
Methods and devices for ascertaining the surface quality of work-pieces are described in the data processing journal: T. E. Pfeiffer, Finishing Measurement Techniques, Oldenbourg Publishers, Second Edition, p. 289 to 298.